


[FFXV] The Blessing of Not Knowing（中）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: Gladio Week DAY 2Trust/A night in Lestallum/"Between you and me..."信念/雷斯塔倫之夜/你知我知CH3
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] The Blessing of Not Knowing（中）

**Author's Note:**

> M.E.756, Late June
> 
> After the reunion in Lestallum with survivors from Insomnia, that night Gladiolus left with his cellphone on bed and no words.  
> Ignis knew Gladiolus would not do anything irrational but even himself felt anxious like never before.

「四罐啤酒就好了嗎？要不要來點下酒的串燒？很好吃喔！」  
婉拒了小販要追加冰品促銷的意圖並結帳，伊格尼斯心煩意亂地走離店鋪，再回頭確認那熟悉的大個子的確未出現在熙來攘往的市集中，思考格拉迪歐可能的去向。

這晚抵達雷斯塔倫，也聽取了逃出王都的伊莉絲、加列德等人的報告，格拉迪歐決意讓眾人各自回房消化訊息並休息，也不過半小時前的事。  
等自己將食宿等後續都安排完回到房間，格拉迪歐已不知去向，手機擱置在床上，儼然不想被找到。  
伊格尼斯明瞭這種時刻格拉迪歐想要獨處，而平常他的確會等待對方自行回歸，但同樣覺得情緒受到影響，他很想要見到格拉迪歐。

那麼該上那兒去找他？  
即便擁有獨自對抗使骸的本領，格拉迪歐應該不會刻意跑遠，這不是需要宣洩怒氣的場合。  
與店家商討後爬上該棟三樓屋頂，試圖以不一樣的視角來開拓思考。  
伊格尼斯接連排除了這個熱鬧城市的一些可能性：例如需要通行權限才能進入的發電廠區域（他不會與女性過不去）、展望台下的區域（即便能輕易跨過牆壁但易受路人矚目）。

抬頭時發現這城市儘管有光害，點點星子和銀河還算清晰可見。  
想起其實格拉迪歐是個浪漫派，過往在達斯卡地區夜行的時候，也是他提醒打完鐵巨人的大夥兒記得抬頭看星星。

如果是格拉迪歐，會怎麼挑選能觀賞星星的地點？

「伊格尼斯？真虧你能找到這裡來。」  
躺在斜坡上的格拉迪歐沒有抬頭看向來人，自己認識的人之中能夠將腳步壓到細微得幾乎聽不見的沒幾個。

『還好在啤酒退冰之前找到了。』  
看到熟悉的背影時慶幸自己的直覺尚未失準，伊格尼斯話語的輕描淡寫和他才經歷的找人過程大相逕庭。  
有鑑於屋頂上移動效率大於地面行走就開始了飛簷走壁，途中停下與在屋脊上休息的貓咪打招呼、找尋下一個落腳點；  
為避人耳目而偷偷穿過別人家的廊外和攀爬管線，最終抵達與旅館相反的另一側城市，從較高樓層的走廊進入後方的山坡地。  
只是一點距離，建築物就將人聲嘈雜隔絕得極有效率，以觀星來說的確是個好選擇，即便那只是表面理由。

聽見他偷偷吸了鼻子，伊格尼斯在格拉迪歐身邊坐下，將啤酒拿給他卻貼心地刻意不看他的臉。  
『沒想到這邊也能觀賞星空。』

「嗯，能見度還可以。」  
接下啤酒後沒有立刻打開，只是靜靜地握在手裡，好一陣突兀地開口說起了往事。

「你知道嗎？我第一次喝啤酒是15歲，親爹拿給我的。  
說是要慶祝我進王都警衛隊，我才知道他記錯我的年齡了，可是那天我把酒喝完了都沒有糾正他。」  
說著那時還不懂得了解啤酒的滋味，只覺得很嗆很苦，但能跟特意撥出時間來相處的親爹很高興所以不在意。  
「我一直認為如果趕快長大，就能多分擔一點親爹的工作。  
他會更有時間回來家裡跟家人吃飯、能好好睡覺、能陪我們假日出遊......」

為了守護王而必須對所有人守密，格拉迪歐至今才明瞭出發前最後一次的家庭聚餐是多麼珍貴，親爹那份依依不捨是參雜了多少期望，連同簽約儀式當日也是在瞬息萬變的局勢下，找到機會安排餘下的家人逃出。  
莫妮卡和達斯汀等人原本當日休假，是自願前往保護伊莉絲和加列德一行人，他們表示這是唯一能報答親爹提拔的方式。  
格拉迪歐猛然坐起身，握著啤酒罐的手拉開扣環，喝了足足半罐才能繼續擠出下一句話，  
「親爹很努力了啊！我們都不恨他，真的......」

『也許，看不到比較不悲傷。』  
伊格尼斯緩緩地說著，他們都知道簽約儀式轉播的畫面中斷在何處，根據其他倖存者的證言所拼湊出來的片段都抵達不了事件核心地點。  
真相或原貌可能永遠不會被發掘，但活下來的人若要繼續前進就必須在內心找到一個能接受的理由。

「...能擅自想像是很好，但不管怎樣，親爹都一定、都比我想像、還要英勇千百倍的......」  
格拉迪歐勉強把話說完，臉就埋進手裡痛哭。  
腦中閃過幼時拿著木劍跟親爹比劃的畫面，那個會假裝居於弱勢然後反手就是一頓強打還能講出「有時敵人看起來越弱就越不能放鬆」大道理的親爹；  
明知道是妹妹惡人先告狀，但會聯合陣線一起吐槽自己，事後再摸摸自己的頭說能忍讓家人使使性子做得很好，建議自己偶爾也可以對他禮尚往來的親爹；  
那個在開國紀念日遊行典禮上總是眾人讚賞重點的親爹、在交付刻有家徽的酒壺、一邊述說艾米提亞家的歷史時一臉驕傲地看著自己的親爹。

啤酒助長了眼淚的戰力，大約兩罐過後格拉迪歐才算是停了下來，  
「好像哭到連腦漿都流出來......抱歉、伊格尼斯，我太沉浸在自己的家務事裡了。」

面對格拉迪歐的慰問，一直只是靜靜陪伴的伊格尼斯其實有點不知所措。  
他並不擅長處理堪稱極端的情緒，正確來說他不清楚怎麼處理，所以至今還是一種抽離感。

格拉迪歐某種程度表示理解，因為成長歷程，伊格尼斯對大部分人都相敬如賓，意味著他心中跟那些人始終有距離。  
較為熟稔的人在沒有確認死亡之前都會保留他們活下來的可能性，而最親近者幾乎都在身邊，所以不需擔憂。  
除了那一位 – 在格拉迪歐的看法是影響伊格尼斯至深，而本人可能不自知的人。

他拿起一旁放置的啤酒罐，如平日幫伊格尼斯準備咖啡般打開，遞過去，  
「如果不知道怎麼辦，就試著從第一個開始吧。  
敬雷吉斯陛下，感謝他為了子民所做的一切努力，感謝他保住了這世界未來會期待的光明。  
現在其他人還不懂他的貢獻，日後他們會的。」

聽著格拉迪歐肯定的語句，多少紓解了這陣子打探消息時，聽到眾人對雷吉斯陛下的作為負面評價時所累積起的怨氣。  
打從看到報紙上斗大的標題開始，伊格尼斯明白自己不願真正相信，無論多少冷酷的事實擺在眼前。  
自己在成長過程中越發尊敬雷吉斯陛下，不自覺地梳起了他年輕時髮型，或是紀錄他的衣著品味，嘗試從他的角度去理解他的抉擇。  
儘管長者曾親暱地表示自己可以諾克特的哥哥身份來指引、教導諾克特，甚至能依此與他互動，伊格尼斯始終明白他是國王，自己只是王子側近，但他無庸置疑的是最尊敬也理論上最親暱的人。

『嗯...敬雷吉斯陛下，還有克雷拉斯宰相，感謝他保護陛下，還有多年來對路希斯的付出。』  
伊格尼斯聲音有點不穩，酸楚從一處擴散開來使得他眨起了雙眼，不知何時蓄積的水氣很順地沿著臉頰流下。  
明明很陌生，卻會為了終於能流淚而感到安心。

世界依舊很寧靜，陪伴著戀人抒發難得的情緒，格拉迪歐卻被一陣風給吹得打了噴嚏，略回神的伊格尼斯掏出手帕給他。

『到了花粉症的過敏季節呢。』  
「啊～～是過敏哪！很嚴重的...就這麼對他們說吧。」  
『嗯，就這麼說定了。』

很多年後，在山丘上觀星痛哭的事，依舊是兩人之間小秘密。


End file.
